AbstractAdminCore The Administrative Core will provide leadership in research, research methodology development, and information dissemination on topics relevant to our overall TSRI- Alcohol Research Center (ARC) goal. The focus of our renewal is that dysregulation in the brain stress system mediates the transition from acute withdrawaltoprotractedabstinencetopromotevulnerabilitytorelapse,andourARCisdesignedtotranslate the discoveries of preclinical TSRI-ARC investigators for potential therapeutic use using proof-of-concept humanlaboratorytesting.ItcoordinatesallTSRI-ARCactivities,andwillhelpsupportandcoordinatetheTSRI- ARC with the Center at Large. Functions of the Administrative Core will be to provide scientific and administrative leadership for the by monitoring and enhancing collaborative interactions among the support Core and Research Components, to facilitate the dissemination of expertise between support Core and Research Components by organizing regular TSRI-ARC meetings, seminars, conferences and workshops to stimulate exchange of scientific information among the Center faculty and staff, to promote the sharing of multidisciplinary resources and services among the support Core components and investigators, and to disseminatenewresearchknowledgetoacademic,treatmentandlaycommunitiesbyengagingincommunity outreach activities designed to improve awareness, prevention and treatment of alcoholism and alcoholic diseases, and supporting regional and national research initiatives aimed at improving prevention and treatment of alcohol use disorders and addiction. It will arrange regular meetings of the Steering Committee andProgramAdvisoryCommitteeandmonthlymeetingsoftheParticipatingInvestigators.TheAdministrative CoreisorganizedtoensureproperfunctioningoftheCentertobenefitinvestigators,theirutilizationofCenter resources to enhance and expand alcohol research throughout the TSRI-ARC and Center at Large, and to providereviewandadvisoryfunctions.